


Home

by glenien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-War, Sad
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-29
Updated: 2006-12-29
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glenien/pseuds/glenien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus ve Hermione, yıllar sonra geride bıraktıkları bir yere geri dönerler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Mirror için yazılmıştır.

Uzun süredir bu sesi duymamıştı.

Yıkık dökük, duvarları parçalanmış, savaşın kalıntılarıyla çökmüş eski evin zayıf duvarları onun duymasını engelleyecek gibi yapılmamıştı.

Ağlıyordu.. usul, hafif bir ses, fakat hıçkırarak ağlıyordu.

Severus ışıklandırılmış asasıyla önündeki örümcek ağlarını çekerek ilerledi. Bir zamanlar aklında kalan evin planına uygun bir şekilde merdivenleri iniyor, koridorları geçiyordu.

Ses mutfaktan geliyordu, kumral, dalgalı saçları yüzüne düşmüş, tahta, büyük bir yemek masasının önünde oturan, ince yüzlü bir genç kadın, yüzü ıpıslak, avucu sımsıkı bir kağıdı kavramış, titriyordu.

Siyah cüppeli adam, onu korkutmadan, varlığını belli ederek içeri girdi, tahtalar adımlarının altında gıcırdadı.

Hermione hıçkırıyordu.

Usul bir el omzuna konarak, sımsıkı onu kavradı, kahverengi saçlı baş, dönerek onun eğilmiş göğsüne yaslandı, bir yandan da avuçlarıyla hıçkırıklarını o siyah cüppede bastırmaya çalışıyordu. İnce, uzun parmaklar, onun başını okşadı, beline uzanan saçlarını yüzünden çekti, derin, çok derin bir nefes alarak içini çekti.

İşte buradaydılar, yıllar, yıllar sonra, sadece üçü..

Geriye kalan son üç kişi..

Duvarlar, içinde yaşanan savaşın korkunçluğunu ve büyüklüğünü yansıtırken, yas tutuyorlardı, gelip geçenler için, kaybettikleri sonsuz sayıda kişiler için..

Arkadaşları için, sevdikleri için..

Severus onu buraya getirmekle şimdi nasıl doğru bir karar aldığını anlıyordu, her şeyi geride bırakıp kaçmak, savaşın kalıntılarını hayatlarından silmek, bir zamanlar nasıl doğru bir karar gibi gözüktüyse, şimdi de, tekrar, her şeyin başladığı ve bittiği noktaya dönmek, öyle doğru gözüküyordu..

İşte buradaydılar, Hermione ve Severus..

Yoldaşlık'ın son karargahında, Karanlık Lord Voldemort'un alt edildiği ve kahramanların dünyadan ayrıldığı son noktada..

Yas tuttular ve andılar.

Ve sonra Severus, karısına elini uzattı.

Hermione, burnunu çekerek, kızarmış gözlerle ona gülümsedi. Genç kadın, koyu renk elbisesinin saklayamadığı, büyümüş karnını öteki eliyle hafifçe okşayarak, onun elini tuttu ve ayağa kalktı.

Üçü birlikte, Grimmauld, 12 Numara'ya bir kez daha baktılar.

Severus boğazını temizledi, "Bence kalacak bir yer bulduk.."

Hermione elinde olmadan güldü, "Evet, evimizi bulduk.." diye başını onun göğsüne yaslanarak içini çekti genç kadın, bir yandan da elinde sımsıkı tuttuğu kağıt parçasına bakıyordu.

_"Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı'nın Karargahı'na, Londra, Grimmauld Meydanı,_ _on iki numaradan ulaşılabilir.._

_H.J.P."_

 


End file.
